


Undercover.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [61]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when the Crows ask Reagan to go undercover will she do it or will she turn them down.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Reagan
Series: Kagan one shot series. [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Undercover.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

Six months earlier.

(Reagan had gotten called into Crow Head Quarters when she got there she walked up to Jacob's office and she started talking to him and Sophie about a case they had been working on and wanted to know if she could help them out.)

Reagan: Me?  
Jacob: Yes.  
Reagan: Why?  
Jacob: I think you might have more connection to this person. Mark also.  
Reagan: So you want me to what? Go and say frisk me to a mob boss?

(Sophie's off in the corner trying to keep from laughing.)

Jacob: How you know it's a mob boss?  
Reagan: Because i can only think of one person you'd want me to go and investigate. And he just happens to someone very close to me and Mark.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Jacob: I.  
Reagan: Look i respect the hell out of the Crows. I'm not going back into life again. I don't care what you do.

(Then she gets up and goes to walk out as he says something that even gets Sophie to turn and look at him.)

Sophie: Sir.  
Reagan: What you just say?  
Jacob: Either go undercover rejoin this man's organization or when we find your sister we'll arrest her.  
Reagan: Seriously. If i don't do this you'll arrest my sister for what? Being a nutcase. Oh no wait. You are ready have one of those out there. Gee what's her name? Alice right?

(Jacob looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: I love my sister commander i do. But she stopped being my sister the minute she stabbed me. And then threw me into the Hudson to let me bleed out and die. So do me a 

favor and leave my sister out of this. And while you're at i wouldn't even bring Alice into this. Because if that name does come out of you. I will have no problems telling Kate.

(Then she turned and walked out of the office as Sophie looked at her boss annoyed. And then went after Reagan. Out in the hallway Reagan's texting Mark only to see him 

walking towards her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: No.

(He looks at her and then sees Sophie.)

Mark: What the hell did he do?  
Reagan: He wants me to go undercover.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Why?  
Reagan: Apparently Santino's in Gotham.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: He said he wasn't.  
Reagan: Yeah well apparently he backed out of it and has brought his whole orgnization to Gotham.

(Mark looks off annoyed as Sophie reaches them.)

Mark: Tell me you don't agree with this?  
Sophie: I don't. But he's been so hell bent on doing things his way lately. He's not thinking clearly.  
Mark: Kate's back and alive.  
Sophie: But it doesn't take away his guilt of wanting her dead. I mean Ryan did one hell of a job as Batwoman but once Kate showed back up.  
Mark: She gave it up i know.  
Sophie: And that's not the only reason.  
Mark: Why?

(She shows him a picture of Ryan's shoulder and then he looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Elliott!  
Sophie: She had been suffering from it for weeks. And didn't tell anyone.  
Mark: Shit. No wonder she gave up being Batwoman.  
Sophie: Yeah. And since gave up the suit we haven't seen or heard from her.  
Mark: She's missing?  
Sophie: Yeah. And we're worried that if we don't find her.  
Mark: Sophie! Why would Santino kidnap someone who works for Kate?  
Sophie: She wore the suit.  
Mark: Shit.  
Reagan: Why didn't you just say that.  
Sophie: I was going to until you brought up having a mob boss frisk you.

(Mark looks at her and then to Reagan.)

Reagan: Ares is alive.

(Mark looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Anyway. The last time i checked Santino didn't have any issuse with the bat.  
Sophie: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean Ryan as a Batwoman paid him a visit and told him that if he kept his nose clean they wouldn't have any problems.  
Sophie: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(She looks off annoyed.)

Reagan: I'll do it.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Wait what?  
Reagan: If Santino is the reason why she's missing. We need to find her.  
Mark: What about Kate?  
Reagan: I just.  
Mark: You do this. You're gonna have to be careful. I got lucky while i was undercover.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Sophie: When were you undercover?  
Mark: 2014-2016.  
Sophie: You were under for two years?  
Mark: Yeah. Me and Alex had been tasked with bringing Santino's organization down. But instead of doing that.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: I fell in love with his enforcer.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: And i wasn't the only one.

(Reagan looks off as he laughs at her.)

Sophie: So why the hell does he want her to do it?  
Mark: Beats me.  
Reagan: Like i said i'll do it.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: You get hurt.  
Reagan: It'll be my own doing. Besides we both know Santino.  
Mark: But hasn't really changed. And neither has Ares. She's hard ass.

(Sophie laughs at him as he looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: I'm sure. She just as hot?  
Mark: You have a girlfriend.  
Reagan: Kate knows i love her.  
Mark: Would it kill you to say so?  
Reagan: Maybe.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay.   
Reagan: Will he let me pick my own contact.  
Sophie: Depends on who it is?  
Reagan: Either him or Batwoman.

(Mark looks at her and then to Sophie.)

Sophie: He would more an likely agree to Mark being your contact. Not so much the Bat.  
Reagan: Right Kate. Shit.

(Mark looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Are right come on.

(She laughs at him as they walk off back towards his office. As they got there. Reagan had told him that she would do it. But only if Mark was her contact and he looked at him and 

then to Reagan and agreed. After two weeks on working on cover with both Mark and Sophie the day of Reagan starting back in the mob life was quickly approching and she was 

starting to get nervous to which Mark understood.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: Mark i can do this.  
Mark: I know you can do this. But it's still not gonna stop me from worrying about you. Mainly given how you're my bestfriend and another bestfriends girlfriend.  
Reagan: I almost wish he had asked you to do this.  
Mark: You didn't have to agree to do it.  
Reagan: Yeah. I know but once Sophie mentioned Ryan was missing.  
Mark: Reagan she wouldn't of held it against you.  
Reagan: I realize that.  
Mark: Are right.

(He smiled at her as they finished getting her ready for her undercover assignment. After her two weeks of getting ready to go undercover and work along side Santino again Mark 

dropped her off at the car she'll be using.)

Mark: Winston had it sent here from New York. 

(She laughed at him.)

Reagan: Thank you Mark.  
Mark: For what?  
Reagan: Well for one thing. Agreeing to be my contact instead of Sophie.  
Mark: You and Sophie still having problems?  
Reagan: No. It's just i have a feeling if we ended up having to work closely together.  
Mark: Now you love Kate do you not?  
Reagan: I do. But than again Sophie isn't bad looking.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No she isn't. 

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: I'd think you'd be more worried about working closely with Ares again.  
Reagan: Oh i am. I just don't want those old feelings to show back up.  
Mark: Well if they do. Say something and i'll have you taken off of this assignment.  
Reagan: Okay.

(Then he sees someone pull up behind them and knows who it is.)

Mark: Shit.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: It's Ares.

(She looks back and then looks off.)

Reagan: Shit.

(Mark grabs his weapon and puts it into the center console along with his Crows badge then they both get out of his truck as Ares and her men walk up to them.)

Reagan: This can't be good.  
Mark: It's not. This location should of been looked over before they sent us here.

(Reagan looks around trying to see if there's anyone around. Just then someone puts a gun into Mark's back getting him to act quickly and spins around and grabs the gun 

pointing it at his face getting him to back off.)

Mark: Didn't think i'd know you'd sneak up on me.  
Marco: I forgot how fast you were.  
Mark: How would ever forget that. I laid your ass out enough times.

(Reagan's trying to keep from laughing.)

Marco: And here i thought it was boss you wanted lay out.  
Mark: I still do.

(She looks at him as Reagan continues to keep from laughing.)

Marco: Sorry. We had to check up on who was with Reagan.  
Mark: Just good old me.  
Marco: Okay. Boss he's clean.

(She nods her head at him. As Mark hands him the gun back and Mark pulls him forward getting him to laugh.)

Mark: And you're still hot as hell.  
Marco: So glad you noticed.  
Mark: Aren't we all.

(He laughs at him as he looks at Reagan.)

Mark: Sorry.  
Marco: No it's fine.

(Mark let's him go as he turns and looks at Ares.)

Mark: You gonna frisk me?

(She laughs at him. And then gives him the finger.)

Mark: Still silent is she?  
Marco: Yeah. But still very deadly and just as mean.  
Mark: Good to know.  
Marco: Wick knows Santino moved us here.  
Mark: You freaken kidding me?  
Marco: Wish i was. So you're gonna have to keep a real close on Reagan.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(He looks over at Reagan then walks over to her as he gets to her he hands her something she looks down at it.)

Mark: You get into trouble push that and Supergirl will be where you need her to be. Kate doesn't know about this assignment.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: And another thing.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: You hear anything about Ryan you find away to get away and call me.  
Reagan: It's gonna be kind of hard for me to call you when they showed up.

(Mark looks over at them.)

Mark: Just tell Ares you need to make a call she won't question it. Mainly since they know us.  
Reagan: Mark i'm working to have her arrested again.  
Mark: Well if their involved in Ryan's disappearance then we won't have a problem.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. 

(She puts the watch onto her wrist and then turns to face them.)

Mark: A parting gift.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: Just remember.  
Reagan: I know. But i can try and keep myself in check i swear.  
Mark: Are right. She's all your's and not that way. Niko you sick bastard.

(He laughs at him as he hugs Reagan and gets back into the truck once he's in it he turns it on and then drives off as Reagan stands there looking at them. And Ares points her 

towards the backseat and she walks towards it. All of that is leading up to six months later Reagan's been undercover working along side Santino and his men one of those men 

just having to be Ares a woman Reagan swore she'd never see again but yet is having to along side her and trying her hardest not to fall in love with her while she has her 

girlfriend away from this in between trying to keep her feelings for Ares at bay Reagan meets with Mark every two weeks to give him an update on her cover.)

Mark: And they don't suspect anything?  
Reagan: Mark it's Ares she's going to start suspecting something if we keep meeting.  
Mark: You wanna go dark?  
Reagan: Yes i do.   
Mark: I wouldn't do that.  
Reagan: Mark it's very hard to look for Ryan if i'm having to come and meet up with you.  
Mark: They haven't mentioned her?  
Reagan: No. So either he doesn't have her or.  
Mark: Or he's got her and doesn't wanna say it out in the open.  
Reagan: No. So i need you to get Commander Kane to back the hell off.  
Mark: What about Kate? She's starting to question why she hasn't seen you.  
Reagan: Have her come by the club later.   
Mark: You're actually gonna tell her you're undercover?  
Reagan: I miss her as much as she misses me. I just.  
Mark: You're feelings for Ares are starting to show through aren't they?  
Reagan: I'm trying my hardest here Mark.  
Mark: I thought you said.  
Reagan: I know i did. But i know the minute i pull out of this. Santino's gonna wonder why.  
Mark: So let him wonder. Nothing is gonna.  
Reagan: Mark please just trust me.  
Mark: I do. I do trust you. But telling Kate you're undercover will only make her worry about you.  
Reagan: I'm sick of lying to her. Mark because of me you guys nearly lost Kate.  
Mark: Let just stop you there.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: You're not the reason we nealy lost Kate. We thought we had lost Kate because of Alice no one else.  
Reagan: Yeah well.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: Just before i walked out of the office. The commander threatened to have my sister arrested.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: So that's what you were texting me when you saw me?  
Reagan: Yes.  
Mark: Okay than.  
Reagan: And when i wouldn't even do this for Margo.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: He went to bring up Alice but i quickly shut him down on that one too.  
Mark: Are you freaken kidding me?  
Reagan: I didn't wanna say anything because of how you're well.  
Mark: Right now the only thing i wanna do is deck him.  
Reagan: I don't blame you. But Mark please tell Kate to go the club.  
Mark: Fine. 

(She nods her head at him as she walks off towards her car and he gets back into his truck. After leaving Reagan Mark went straight back to Crow Head Quarters and punched 

Jacob getting him to look up at him.)

Mark: Did you really have to bring Magpie into this?

(He stands up and looks at him.)

Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: It's one thing to have someone go undercover it a completely different thing to threaten to have Reagan's sister arrested.  
Jacob: I.  
Mark: And then to try and bring Alice into the mix. Do you have any idea how pissed off Kate would of been?  
Jacob: I'm aware of that.  
Mark: Are you?  
Jacob: Look i'm sorry are right. I just needed her to go undercover.  
Mark: Well than you tell her the actual reason you need her to go under. Don't be throwing threats towards her sister and your daughter at her. 

(He looks at him and can tell he's annoyed with him as Mark turns and walks off annoyed with him. A couple of days after confronting Jacob about the whole thing with threatening 

to have both Margo and Alice arrested Reagan saw and talked to Kate about what Jacob had done and she even got annoyed with him. After talking with Kate and spending time 

with her Kate left after leaving Reagan Kate went and confronted Jacob who tried his hardest to stand up for himself. But he's not doing a very good job of it.)

Jacob: Kate!  
Kate: What excuse could you possibly have for asking my girlfriend to go undercover.  
Mary: Because i asked him too.

(Kate turned and looked at her.)

Kate: What?  
Mary: I asked him to call in Reagan.  
Kate: Why?  
Mary: Because none of you were taking Ryan's disappearance seriously. 

(They all look at her and then look off.)

Mary: The second you came back Luke all but pushed her out the door and handed you back the Bat suit.

(Luke looked at her and then looked off.)

Mary: Kate i love you and i'm glad you're back. But Ryan was there for me. When he didn't wanna talk about anyone but you or all he would do was continue to compare Ryan to you.

(Kate looked at him and then he looked off again.)

Kate: Mary!  
Mary: While you were missing and everyone else was looking for you. The only three people who would come and see how i was doing. Was Sophie Reagan and Mark. And when 

they couldn't be around i went to Ryan. And she would listen to what i had to say. Not what anyone else said. Kate when we got that call from Sophie saying they had found you i 

was thrilled. But the minute you came back you were once again all about trying to save Alice and looking for ways to try and get Reagan back. And you once again would ignore 

me. So yes when Ryan went missing and i told you guys about it. Luke said she was just off licking her wounds.

(He looked at her and then looked off again but looked back at them.)

Mary: She's been missing for months and yet the only ones who cared enough to go looking was the Crows.  
Luke: Why the hell is so important that you find her anyway?  
Mary: Because you jackass i'm in love with her.

(They all look at her in shock as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it. Then he quickly hangs.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Some of Mary's men just found Ryan outside of her clinic badly beaten.

(They rush from the office and head. Later over at her clinic she walked in and went right for Ryan. As she got to her she looked her over.)

Kate: Any major damage?  
Mary: Not that i can see so far.  
Kate: Okay.

(As she continues to work on Kate walks over to Mark.)

Kate: Get Reagan out of there.  
Mark: Are right.

(He walks off to go and get Reagan only to have her stumble into the clinic also badly beaten.)

Mark: Reagan!

(Mary hearing him say her name quickly gets up and rushes over to her.)

Mark: Hey hey what happened?  
Reagan: Someone else from our past found out that i was working along side the Crows and came after me.  
Mark: Where the hell was Ares?  
Reagan: She was shot in the back trying to get me away from them.

(He helps her to a cot once she's there Mary has her sit down once she's seated Mark looks at her.)

Reagan: Go. She needs you more than i do.

(Mark rushes from the clinic to go and find the woman he's still very much in love with. After finding out about Reagan Magpie showed up to see her seeing Reagan sits up and 

smiles at her.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Margo: Hi. Is it safe to be here or are the Crows going to come in and arrest me?  
Reagan: It's safe.  
Margo: Okay good. Look Reagan. I know what you did.  
Reagan: What did i do?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Margo: Cute.  
Reagan: Oh well i'm glad someone thinks i'm cute.  
Margo: Yeah no i'm not touching that one.

(she laughs at her then stops when her ribs start giving her problems as their sitting there talking they try to fix their sisterly bond as for Reagan's relationship with Kate was 

tested while she was undercover and having to work along side Ares for six months and besides one little screw up that Reagan quickly pulled away from she told Ares that kiss 

couldn't happen again and she agreed then she turned and once again walked out of both Mark and Reagan's lives again. Shortly after Ares left Kate showed up and they talked 

about them and how Reagan almost screwed up their relationship after telling Kate what happened she looked at her and then looked off.)

Kate: It's okay. I mean you messed up we all do it.  
Reagan: Yeah i know that. I just don't want to lose you.  
Kate: You're not gonna lose me. I love you.  
Reagan: I love you too.

(She kisses her as their kissing Mary looked over at them and smiled then she pulled away from her.)

Kate: Just don't do it again.  
Reagan: I won't.  
Kate: Okay.

(As they sat there and talked some more Mary walked over to Ryan and talked to her as their all talking Mark walked into the room saw them and smiled as he turned and walked 

out of the room and headed out as he walked out he smiled because all of friends are happy with each other and looking forward to what comes next for them. He just hopes that 

Reagan's six months undercover didn't mess with her all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Coming up today i will be finally getting back to work on Calamity VS Jesse. And then if i have time after doing a couple of chapters of that one will type up another Kagan one shot.


End file.
